


Movie Night

by Ofsweetestdreams



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill has a human form, BillDip, Dipper is of age, Established Relationship, M/M, not much context I just wanted to get the idea out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3510881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ofsweetestdreams/pseuds/Ofsweetestdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usually Bill would scoff when an exorcism played on screen, giving some offhanded remark about how wrong it was. But the time seemed different. The demon was unusually tense, a low growl emitting from deep within his chest. </p><p>Just a little idea I had that refused to go away. There's really no backstory as to why Bill is human and in the shack, you can take it upon yourself to think of that, so go crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> I really REALLY should be working on that celebrity AU fic but this idea planted itself in my head and wouldn't leave me along until I wrote it. Terrible fic terrible but I wrote this in less than thirty minutes so I can't expect anything less.

Dipper stretched out in the armchair as he tried in vain to reach for the remote that was on the floor across from him. He could just get up and get it, but that seemed like so much work! Plus he was already comfortable and he wouldn’t be able to get comfortable again until halfway through the movie. When that didn’t work he tried the next best thing.

“Bill!” He called, hoping to get the demon’s attention.Not long after he heard a cheery voice call out and the demon entered the room.

“Yes, Pine Tree?” Man he was really chipper. Was he always like that? Dipper shook his head and pointed towards the remote. 

“Can you get that for me?” Bill’s eyes followed the direction of Dipper’s finger and he snorted. 

“Can’t you just get that yourself?” Dipper gave an exasperated noise that clearly voiced his displeasure at the thought. Bill huffed though he complied with the boy’s wishes.

“Fine, but I’m staying to watch whatever this is with you.” He tossed the remote to Dipper before sitting on the floor, just by the chair.

“Be my guest.” Dipper got the movie set up and threw the remote in Bill’s lap. It probably wasn’t the best idea to let the demon control the remote after what happened last time but Dipper had faith it wouldn’t end up like last time. That was something he sure as hell didn’t want to repeat; He couldn’t hear out of his left ear for days after that. On the bright side he couldn’t hear when he got chewed out by the other members of his family for that little incident. 

The movie started out just as any other cheesy horror movie that drew its inspiration from the classics. The main character seemed completely and utterly devoted in investigating the paranormal, leading them into deep trouble later on when they mistakenly allowed a demon into their home and life. Dipper couldn’t hold back a sarcastic bit of laughter at the parallel of his own life. Sparing a glance at Bill he noted his eyes were glued to the screen, fascinated by the story. Of course he would be, he loved any story that held demons and angry spirits out for revenge.

He turned his attention back to the screen, letting an arm fall around the demon; effectively pulling him backwards and closer to the chair. Dipper briefly considered moving to let the demon sit next to him but decided against it. He was pretty comfortable and that seemed like a lot more hassle than he really wanted to deal with. On screen the main character attempted to exorcise the demon currently invading their home. Dipper waited for the smart remark to come about how that wasn’t the right ritual or they were doing something or another wrong or out of place. 

He waited all of ten solid seconds before he realized it wasn’t going to come. In it’s place was a strange growl that came deep from within Bill’s throat. Dipper raised a brow but said nothing. He suspected that there was some sort of demon etiquette that was being broken in the movie, causing the demon to become angry. Did demons even have etiquette? Dipper made a mental note to ask Bill about that later. Who knows, it might come in handy later.

The exorcism progressed and the growl grew into something more akin to a shriek. Dipper leaned over, concern etched into his face. Where Bill and Dipper’s skin met felt unbearably hot. Almost as if the skin on Bill was being melted off. Before Dipper could get a comment in the demon was up and out the door; his unearthly screeching still ringing in Dipper’s ears. Well there went his hearing for another week or so. Again. Dipper reached over to retrieve the discarded remote and switched the tv off. Silently he weighed his options. He could let the demon clam down from whatever his deal was and avoid certain doom, but on the flip side of that he could risk Bill’s mood souring into something even worse as he was left to sit and stew on his anger. 

A sigh left Dipper’s lips as he pulled himself up and headed off to find the demon. And to think all he wanted to do was watch a movie. He searched high and low, finally finding the demon settled on the roof of the shack, cradling his head in his hands. Dipper’s frown deepened as he assessed the Demon’s stance. He seemed to be in physical pain, almost like something had really gotten to him. Dipper thought back to the event and their surroundings. There wasn’t anything present that could cause this. Just them and the movie-oh. Oh. That couldn’t be it, could it? Bill had said that no human had ever gotten a proper exorcism ritual right on tv so far. 

Dipper came and sat next to Bill, daring to wrap an arm around him. The demon let out a soft hiss but made no motion to remove the appendage. The murmured something under his breath and Dipper leaned in. “ What was that?”

“No more movies about demons.” Bill looked up into Dipper’s eyes. His skin was slightly scorched and there was blood spilling from the corners of his eyes. The sight made dipper jump back a bit, falling backwards. 

“ You- You gonna be okay?” There was a quiver to his voice as he fought to calm his heart. The demon nodded, inspecting his damaged skin. 

“I should be. Just, no more movies with exorcisms. This really hurts, y’know.” Dipper nodded though no, he didn’t know, and sat up; scooting closer he wrapped his arm back around Bill once more and pulled him close. 

“No more.” He agreed.


End file.
